Bayblade! Let it ship! (An MFB parody)
by Falco276
Summary: Gingko Haygano only had one dream. To become the best Bay- ok, whatever. Basically an MFB parody. There. - - PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Parody Cast

**Will soon start an episode! ****:D**

Gingka Haganei = Gingko Haygano

Kyoya Tategami= Kyoyo Tartargummybears

Storm Pegasus= Star Peggysess

Rock Leone= Rick Lenovo

Dark Bull= Drake Bell

Earth Eagle= Urth Egull

Flame Sagittario= Flare Sissyttario

Kenta Yumiya= Centa Yamyeah

Madoka Amano= Ma dookee Am on fiya!

Lightning L-Drago= Lasting L-Drugo

Ryuga Kishatu= Ryugi Keshatoo

Yuu Tendo= Yay Techno

Phoenix= Felix

Burn Fireblaze= Barn Fourfaze

Flame Libra= Flem Lybia

Storm Aquario= Stray Aquarium

Rock Aries= Rick Fairies

Hyoma Harkudo= Leona arcade-o

Hikaru Hasama= Heckaroo Wasabi

Tobio Oike= Hobio Nike (**Lolz. Replaced O with N**)

Storm Capricorn= Store kappa cane

Tetsuya Wataregani= Tasteya Watergunny

Dark Gasher= Duck Lasher

Doji= Dojo

Dark Wolf= Duck Goof

Reiji Mizuchi= Reggi Wizucha

Poison Serpent= Pose-ion Sirpant

Ryutaro Fukami= Rye terra Fook a me!

Thermal Pisces= Thermometer Pieces

Evil Gemios= Evee Gem-iOS (**Like iphone iOS**.)

Tsubasa Ootori= SOOBAWSUH Atari

Metal Masters:

Galaxy Pegasus= Google Peggysis

Ray Striker= Roy Stacker

Masamune Kadoya= Mossymoo Kadooyeah

Rock Zurafa= Rick Ruzafa

Thermal Lacerta= Thermometer Lakota

Gravity Persues= Grover Percy Jackson

Da Xiang Wang= Da Wang Wang

Chi-Yun= Lee Yen

Julian Konzern= Julia Ronzerk

Wales= Whales

Sophie= Selphie

Klaus= Clown

Cyclone Herculeo= Tornado Hercules

Ian Garcia= Liam Garcie

Enzo Garcia= Ienzo Garcie (**lol! KH right there!)**

Selene Garcia= Selena Gomez

Vulcan Horosues= Woolcanny Horsey us

Nile= Hudson

Hades Kerbecks= Ladies per sex

Damian Hart= Damn! Yeah heart!

Evil Befall= Evee! He fell!

Jack= Crack

Flame Byxis= Flem Compass

Zeo Abyss= Leo! A bus!

Basalt Horogium= Bezerk Hollow Gem

Toby/Faust= Tommy/Fast

Metal Fury:

Vari Ares= Vary Aries

King= Bing

Phantom Orion= Fashion Oreo

Chris= Chess

Diablo Nemesis= Dialga Nanosis

Rago= Rigor

Zero-G:

Samurai Ifriad= Summer if rat

Zero Kurogane= Zack Kerophane

Ninja Salamander= Ninda Salsa mandar

Shinobu= Chin Tofu

Guardian Rezevier= Garden Reviser

Pirates Orochi= Pirate's Octopus

Maru= Mara

Thief Phoenix= Beef Felix

Ren Kurenai= Ran Curenay

Dark Night Dragoon= Drug Light Lampoon

Sakyo Kurayami= Sackyeah Kuro yameez

**That's all I know for the Zero-G characters. :P**

**So, please note that you are allowed to use my parody names as long as you don't use them in a real parody book publishing. Only for Fan fiction!**

**If you loved my parody names, PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**BYEZ!**


	2. The Legendary Envelope Reborn!

**So I'm sorry if I got held up on this parody. My mind came up with more parody names for the teams and other terms in MFB. Here they are!**

**Gan Gan Galaxy= Gun Gun Galactose**

**Wang Hu Zhong= Damn Hu Zhang**

**Lovshunka= Loveshake ka! **

**Wild Fang= Wild Gang**

**Garcia= Garcie**

**Starbreakers= Stockbrokers**

**Excalibur= Exclusive Bar**

**Spiral Force= Spiral Fart **XD

**WBBA= WBBSA (World Bayblade Shipping Association/ World Bayblade Shipping Championships!) **

**Enjoy Episode 1!**

The plane takes off as Mossymoo Kadooyeah, the Unicorn shipper, heads for Mailer Bay city to compete in the WBBSA world shipping championships. As he heads to the exit, he stops to look at the sky, making a promise to hunt Gingko down.

"Oohh, a plane!" but then he shook his head to remember what he was going to say.

"Im back, did you hear me? I can't believe they crowned the battle shippers champion without me, what a joke." He points to the sky,

"Just you wait, Gingko! I'll show you who the real number one shipper is, ya hear me, you imposter? Me, Mossymoo Kadooyeah, that's who!"

Another Fed Ex cargo plane soared over head as Mossymoo scampered off, looking for Gingko.

**~X~**

The WBBSA world Championships begin at a random Post Office as SOOBAWSUH Atari battles Becky Hanway in the final rounds.

"Welcome to the first Bay shipper competition, being held by the newly reformed WBBSA, right here on the Post Office!" the DJ (the Bay announcer) announced, "The crowd is so poked, they may burst!"

"Day Virginia!" Toro Satoomi commanded his Bay to attack, but Yay Techno, a small ice cream lover and the country wielder in the middle east, made his Bay Flem Libya stay at the same place.

He chuckled as he said, "Go get him, Libya!"

Sparks flew around in a random direction as Virginia and Libya clashed continuously.

Only Becky was frustrated,

"Bell! Bell! Save the flying, Bell!"

"Not today, Becky!" SOOBAWSUH said.

"Neither Bay will give even an inch," the DJ announced the battle at an intense point, "Who will come out of this big bad bay battle, will it be Becky's Drake Bell or SOOBAWSUH's Erth Egull."

The wielder of the Nickelodeon star flinched as SOOBAWSUH summoned his special move,

"Egull! Mail Smash!"

Showing Egull in Mail Form, it knocked Drake Bell sky high. The battle didn't end yet.

"Bell, Bell!?" Becky quired in shock and panic.

"That was right in the kisser!" the Dj announced once again, "B- B- Bell is taking a pounding!"

Even more frustrated, Becky unleashed his special move, "It's not over yet! Bell, use full power! Two on this! Drake and Josh Redbros. Uppercut!"

That showed Bell in Mail Form, charging straight for Egull, but dodged at the last moment.

"Check it out the tables have turned!" the DJ announced.

"Time to turn them back!" SOOBAWSUH ended the battle with an astounding move, "Egull! Driving Truck!"

"Heads up, Becky!" Gingko said.

**~X~**

Gingko wasn't with the crowd watching the final matches of the tournament. He was having a private conversation with Jack Daniels in the Feed Court, with an on looking waiter's face that read, _Does this shipper really act like this in Dinner or what?_

"Use your footwork, I didn't say to dance like a ninny! Have some self respect, that's it, now spin that baby, c'mon spin it!"

The door to the mess hall opened, and there appeared Centa Yamyeah and Ma Dokee am on Fiya! (Yay was in finals of the tournament.)

"Gingko!" Centa called.

Falling from his chair, Gingko stood up.

"What are you doing, Gingko?!" Centa called again.

"Eh, oh, ah, what, huh?" he replied stupidly.

"Geez, what's wrong with you? Are you drunk!? The truck is about to leave on us!"

"Huh? Oh, ah, okay, just a sec." He grabbed another bottle of alcohol from the counter. The waiter backed away, finding Gingko very cuckoo at this moment. "But I have a very important meeting with Jack Daniels."

Centa couldn't take it and grabbed Gingko's hand,

"Sorry. Meeting's over. We gotta go!"

Gingko's hands tried to reach for his bottle like it was a gift from his father.

"But, Jack Daniels, its so beautiful, so juicy, noooooo!"

**~X~**

Once in the Mail Truck, they settled down for a bumpy ride until Gingko sighed and fell asleep, dreaming about his last battle with the possessed Ryugi Keshatoo and his Bey, Lasting L-Drugo. Destroyed by the RX drugs, the buildings in Mailer Bay city were in a crumble. With Star Peggysess still spinning, Gingko stared at the top, remembering on how great they were together.

"I won, I can't believe it. In the end it was you Peggysess, you saved us. I remember on how we went to the park together, and I changed you. (sigh) Thank you, Peggysess."

Then to his surprise it disappeared,

"Woah! Huh? Peggy- sess?"

He jerked awake, still not believing that Peggysess disappeared. "Peggysess!" he said sadly.

Falling asleep once again, this time he was on Envelope Beach, staring at the waves of Messenger Island Sound. He sighed, looking at a group of shippers having a Bayblade battle.

"What's wrong?" a voice said behind him.

Gingko turned around, "Huh? Father?"

"Why do you look so sad?" Rye Yo Haygano asked, "That's not the Gingko I know of."

Gingko sighed again, "You wouldn't understand."

"So, what are you going to do now? You aren't just going to give up mailing, are you? You can't just hide from the future. Your Bay may be gone, but you're still here."

"I know that, but it's really, really hard to send messages to each other."

"I know."

"And I know that I can't go on like this anymore texting on my phone constantly, but…."

"But?" Rye Yo wanted to know more from his son.

"But how can any Bay ever replace Peggysess?"

Rye Yo stared at the waves shipping back and forth.

"Hmmm…. There may be one."

Gingko was now bewildered, "Huh?"

"Do you remember the story of how Peggysess was born from the fragment of an envelope?"

"Uh, yes, a long time ago, the creators of LOL village discovered the legendary envelope and that's how Peggysess was born."

"That's right, but did you know that it didn't create Star Peggysess on it's own?"

"Whoah…" Gingko wondered.

"You see, it was making a Bay that could rival the dark power, even those great mail people must've had to use trial and error until they were able to perfect it. Numerous envelope types were created during the process of perfecting Peggysess. Among those, the Bay that became the basis of Peggysess became to this day. It is known as the Legendary Envelope."

"Legendary Envelope?"

"Yes, it is said that it possesses more power than Peggysess or L-Drugo."

"Woah…." Gingko really had to own this Bay.

"However it has a complicated past, because due to that great power, no one was able to control it and it was sealed away."

"It makes sense with an envelope that powerful."

"I think you might be able to control it."

"Where is it now, dad?"

Gingko's dream fades as the truck moves on.

"The Legendary Envelope. It will be my new power. I can't wait to hold it in my hand. The legendary Envelope."

**~X~**

"Buckle up shippers, the final is on now!"

The DJ announced as SOOBAWSUH and Yay faced each other.

"At last, it seems the time to mailing things has come," SOOBAWSUH challenged, "Now come and give me all you got!"

Yay chuckled again, "Count on it and come back either. Iv'e been looking forward to this match for a long time."

"Alrighty then!" The DJ said as they both pulled out their launchers and Bays. "3! 2! 1! Let it Sh-.."

"Wait. We don't have any launchers." frowned SOOBAWSUH, making the DJ copy his expression.

"Okay, wait just a sec." pulling out a phone, he called UPS. Seconds later, a truck was heard parking outside, and the mail guy jogged in, whistling as he placed a brown box in each of the shipper's hands and said good luck to each of them and disappeared.

"Oh boy! New launchers!" Yay cheered as he held up his limited edition Gahdaffi grip launcher.

"This might work better." SOOBAWSUH commented as he attached his shipcord launcher to the new grip.

"3-2-1… Let It Ship!"

SOOBAWSUH was the first one to command, "Go! Now Egull!"

Yay did the same, "Let him have it! Libya!"

Both Bays charged towards each other.

The DJ watched the hot battle, "Both Bays going full speed on each other. Boh! That's what I'm talking about!"

"Alright, Goooooo!"

Both Shippers cheered, when out of nowhere, a stray Bayblade crossed their way and interrupted their match.

"Hold the phone!," the DJ looked at the battle with concern, "Where did that Bay come from and just who owns that sucker."

"Huh! This looks like a fun little battle, let me play, too."

Yay and SOOBAWSUH were not sure where that was coming from but they slightly recognize that voice.

Jumping from the crowd, Mossymoo Kadooyeah appeared with an awesome landing.

"My name is Mossymoo Kadooyeah and I am the number one shipper in the entire world."

The crowd looked with surprise.

"Even more than Fed Ex!?" a random guy said, surprised.

Only the DJ spotted Ethan as a stray shipper,

"Hey you! What do you think you're doing? This is the final battle of the big tournament, you know?"

Mossymoo didn't care, "Yeah, then it's all good."

"Huh?!"

"The strongest shipper competes in the final battle, right? Great, cuz my Roy Stacker and I are the world's strongest. We are number one."

"Oh, Mossymoo Kadooyeah and Roy Stacker, huh?" Yay chuckled again. "Looks like the mail is in town!"

Only SOOBAWSUH thought about this, "Yes, either he's really good or he's had too much sugar today. It's one or the other."

"Well, he doesn't look like a number one….. more like a half!" Yay joked.

"Think so?" Mossymoo challenged, "Then battle with me."

"I'll pass." SOOBAWSUH was about to abandon the battle.

"What!?" Mossymoo was shocked.

"What are you afraid of? UPS?" Moosymoo asked sarcastically.

"I don't battle shippers with no manners, see ya."

With a _Hmph!_, the Egull shipper left the post office, looking at junk mail through the way.

Yay couldn't believe it.

"Huh, so you are really scared of me." Mossymoo said.

"How about battling me, then?" Yay launched Flem Libya, "Show'em those guns, Libya!"

"Now you're talking my language!" Mossymoo launched Roy Stacker.

Libya stayed in one spot (that's what stamina Bays are made for.) while Stacker kept attacking from all sides.

"What are you dodging for? You're the one who came for the battle, remember?"

"It will be boring if it's over too soon. Come get me!"

Stacker began circling the mail box.

Another hit caused Yay to warn Libya,

"Not again! Libya! Take him now!"

Libya charged for Stacker.

"The same thing will happen every time."

Mossymoo focused on his Bayblade, thinking of a strategy to beat Libya.

But Stacker almost lost balance, making Mossymoo flinch.

Yay gave out a sly chuckle, "If you fall for a thing like that, you got a lot to learn!"

Mossymoo did not give up.

"Gooooo!" Yay commanded, and Libya clashed from random directions on Stacker.

"What you're gonna learn is that Stacker and I are the world's strongest."

The two Bays kept clashing on each other when suddenly Stacker teleported from behind and followed Libya.

"Ahhh! Where did that come from?"

Mossymoo took this battle easy going for him,

"What's wrong? You're not gonna tell me its over, are you?"

"This guy's for real." SOOBAWSUH watched the whole battle from the crowd. Wait. He returned!?

The clashing continued, when Yay decided to use his special move.

"Nice try, but that's not bothering Libya at all."

"What did you say?" Mossymoo asked fiercely.

"It was fun meeting to draw an opponent like you, but this is where we brought peace!"

Flags of Libya began surrounding the mail box like a UNO conference about to start, imprisoning Stacker inside it.

"You finally decided to use your real strength."

"Yup, and you can't run from Libya's super sonic flag waves!" Yay said.

Mossymoo found this as a joke, "Huh! Run? Who said anything about running, boy?"

"You! You said it!"

"If you think you can take Libya's special move, go ahead and try."

"No problem, I can take it. Go Stacker!"

Again, skillfully dodging the sonic waves created by the flags, it teleported again and attacked Libya from behind, canceling the poles.

"Huh!? What!?" Yay couldn't believe his final defeat.

His bayblade plowed half of the mail box.

"No fair! You dodged my special move!"

Stacker came back to Mossymoo's hands,

"That's because you were being too slow!"

"No fair! No fair!" Yay begged, "One more time!"

"Whatever, later. I'm done warming up now."

"Huh!?"

"Come out right now, Gingko. You're the one who came to beat, you hear me? What's wrong? Are you afraid of me? Stop hiding and come out! Face me, Gingko, don't make me say you're name again. It's annoying people who constantly buy that herb every time."

"Um, Dude," DJ advised, "Hate to break it to you but Gingko, the herb you're looking for, isn't available in this tournament."

The more Mossymoo heard this, the more angrier he got.

"What!?" Yay said.

"Look around, it's not in the final battle right?" the DJ said.

Mossymoo blew the fuse, "He's a dim-witted guy who sucks at shipping for Stacker's sake!"

Yay took a stand, "Hey you! More importantly, our battle is not over yet!"

"If Gingko isn't here, I have no business in his place." The Unicorn shipper headed toward the exit.

"Ahhh! Mossymoo!" Yay called, "No, wait. No wait! What is his problem!?"

SOOBAWSUH watched Mossymoo exit the Post Office, "It seems that an interesting shipper has appeared."

Yay continued arguing.

**~X~**

Gingko reached the Post Office Headquarters with Centa and Ma Dookee before Yay caused up a raging stir with Mossymoo.

Leona Arcade-o, a Fairies shipper, looked up,

"Hey, it's been a while, you guys!"

"Leona! Kitty!" Gingko called with joy.

The head banded cat was surprised to see them there, "I knew you would come."

"Kitty, about the legendary Envelope." Gingko said.

"That father of yours, he shouldn't have told you."

"Do you know where it is, please tell me!"

"Hmmm…." Kitty thought, "The place where it is sealed is far and deep into the mountains and the path is treacherous. It is not a place that's easy to reach."

Gingko accepted the challenge, "I'm going, as long as that Bay is there."

Kitty looked at Leona, "Hmm…. I knew you were going to say that."

The cat looked at the mountains, "Alright, but this not going to be easy. You'd better prepare yourself."

"Why are you trying to scare us, Kitty?" Centa asked.

"He just wants you to know what you're up against." Leona replied.

"Like what, Kitty?" the Sissytario shipper asked again.

"Many other shippers have come here seeking the legendary Envelope, and they too were determined. They all failed, not even one of them was able to retrieve it and rip it off with a silver dagger."

Ma Dookie gasped, "Not even one?"

"That is why it is a legendary Envelope."

"That's awesome!" Gingko said, "If it's not a challenge, there'd be no fun in getting it!"

**~X~**

Kitty made sure they were ready. Backpacks filled with brownie squares in Ziploc Bags and canteen of sweet Gatorade could make the trip to seek this Legendary Envelope more than one day.

Hiking up the steep hills, they came across hopping stones with bubbling green liquid.

"Be careful!" Kitty warned, "It you fall in it, it will be bad news."

Ma Dookee was the last to cross, making it in two simple steps and the hopping stones crumbling behind them, seeping into the hot green liquid.

They were now halfway to their point and the path became narrow so they were very careful not to fall from the steep edge.

Centa's feet could not take the path, so he almost fell off when Gingko grabbed his shirt,

"Centa!" and lifted him up in safety, exhausted from the long trip.

Gingko looked ahead, with the others joining his gaze.

"Woah. What a beautiful waterfall."

"Here is the cave where the legendary Envelope sleeps." Kitty said.

"Huh? Cave? What cave?" Gingko was now confused.

"Right before your eyes. Behind that waterfall."

"Oh, great." Gingko thought out loud.

"The cave is barbed by that waterfall. You must get through it to enter."

As soon as Kitty said that, half of them got drenched.

"If you try to force your way through, that will happen." Kitty advised.

"Then how?" Centa asked, "Isn't there a secret path or something?"

"No." the cat replied.

"Then I guess we'll just have to make one." Leona said, ready with his launcher and his Bayblade, Rick Fairies, "Centa?"

"Oh! I got it!" he pulled out Flare Sissyttario.

"Let it Ship!" they both launched their bays, saying their special moves.

"Sissyttario Flare Claw!"

"Fairies Magic Wand Creation!"

The wall of metal that blocked the mail box exploded, sending out pieces of small metal debris in random directions.

Everybody laughed at the end, with Gingko saying,

"You did it! Thank you Centa and Leona!"

"Alright!" the Fairies shipper added with joy.

**~X~**

Walking into the mail box (How is that even possible? Just trolling you. It's a cave.), Centa began shivering, "It's really dark in here. No paper airplane is going to jump out of us, right?"

"It's okay," Gingko said like it was no problem,

"Now that we've gotten this far, all I have to do is grab it and read it."

"I don't think it's that easy." Kitty said.

Everybody stopped walking in their tracks.

"There has been other excellent shippers who have been able to make it this far, but not one of them was able to come back with the Legendary Envelope in their hands."

"But why is that?" Gingko asked.

"You'll understand once you get there."

They kept on walking deeper into the cave until…

"We have arrived." Kitty announced.

The whole column of stone was aged with silver. Surprisingly, there was no carved out letters or symbols but one orange envelope trapped in stone.

Gingko walked over to it casually and took the envelope and tried his best to open it.

The Lightning/shaky cave: Hey! Once you grab something valuable you're supposed to flee from the place while I shake with anger and burst out with rage "GET OUT OF HERE!" *yawn* Kinda sleepy. Sorry for disturbing you. Please resume to what you were doing earlier. Plus, I got that envelope from Craig's list.

"Oh, why thank you!" Gingko replied to the cave.

With Kitty volunteering to rip the envelope apart, Gingko slowly took out a Bayblade with his hand.

It looked just like Star Peggysess but he couldn't quite make out what type of Bay it is.

They all gasped in awe as they stepped forward.

"There it is." Kitty pointed.

"Ahhh!" Gingko wondered in awe as he cradled the Bay with his hands, his brown eyes sparkling,

"Ah, s-s-s….stone!?" With the music mixer twist playing in the background whenever someone got shocked or confused, Gingko now paused and gave out a quandary announcement. "What the hell is this!?" Then he turned towards the cave. "Hey Cave! Is this supposed to be ridiculous trolling?!"

"Haha! TROLOLOLOL!" the cave boomed.

"That's right." Kitty explained, "The Bay fossil."

Everybody gasped again.

"The Bay has been like that since it was discovered. No one knows how long it has been there. During it's long, long, sleep, it must have turned to stone."

"Woah." the rest of them said in awe.

Leona stepped forward, "So let's just smack it away, shall we?"

"You bet!" Centa liked his idea, "Let's do it!"

"Sissyttario Flare Claw!"

"Fairies Magic Wand Creation!"

The stone didn't crack even a single inch.

"Stone did not crack." Ma Dookee said it in obvious way.

"Maybe it is just a legend." Leona let is his fingers glide across the stone, "Maybe this Bay is nothing more than a piece of rock."

Gingko walked towards the stone, his temper rising.

"Where are you going, Gingko?" Centa asked.

Frustrated, Gingko stared at the stone,

"Well then, is that it? Are you happy to just stay there sleeping? Is that what a legend does?"

"Gingko, be careful!" Centa warned.

Sighing, he chose his words carefully, but as he reached towards the stone, he felt a bolt of shock from the stone, "What- What just happened?"

Lightning: I shocked you, you idiot.

"Gingko, what do you feel Gingko?" Centa asked curiously.

"It was calling out- it was calling out to me."

A strange blue aura began surrounding Gingko.

"The Bay is talking to Gingko?" Centa wondered.

Even Kitty was surprised, "Can it be? A Gingko and the legendary Bay actually communicating?"

Gingko stared at the stone, "If you can hear my voice, then speak to me. (Legendary Bay: Uh-huh, I can hear you.) I have come here to get you, do you understand? (Legendary Bay: Yup! I understand.) I need your help, do you hear me? (Legendary Bay: Don't worry, I'm not deaf.) If I am going to continue having epic battles against my greatest rivals, I'm going to need your power. (Legendary Bay: Sure! Take it anytime!) Yes, I see. (Legendary Bay: *gasp* You can see!? What a wonder!) The reason doesn't matter, does it? Come out! Come join me adventure! (Legendary Bay: AWWW YEAAAHHHH!)"

He spread his arms, a vision catching his eyes.

"Wh- where am I? Ahhh- uhh.. Ahhh!"

The Peggysess shipper was floating in Facebook Messenger World A.K.A Internet (where most Bayblades come from.) when suddenly he saw a bright envelope in the distance.

As it came closer, the familiar shape resembled a horse with flapping wings and galloping towards him. As it came closer, it suddenly neighed, "You have Mail."

"Aww! Peggysess?"

The winged horse neighed again.

Gingko couldn't believe it, "Peggysess!" he said again and, all with his strength, he chipped the Bay out of the stone successfully.

Everybody gasped, even Kitty.

The Bay was just like Star Peggysess except it's Energy Ring had more details. Red lines on the wings symbolized the messenger links. The Fusion Wheel was blue ribbon metallic.

"It's my new Peggysess!" Gingko stared at his new Bay, "Google Peggysis!"

Ma Dookee came forward and gave him a bear hug,

"Yay! You did it, Gingko!"

Kitty joined him, "You really are something special."

"Alright, we did it, everyone!" Gingko cheered.

"What a Bay!" Centa said in awe, "Iv'e never seen one like that before!"

Even Leona, was surprised, "I can't even imagine how much power something like that contains!"

"I'll know on what's texting out!" Gingko attached Google Peggysis to his text launcher, "Yeah, here we go Google Peggysis!"

Centa tried to stop him, "Wait! So soon?"

"Let iiiiit Shiiiiippp!"

The Legendary Bay went full speed across the ground. Gingko caught up to it, snatching up the legend before it could waltz away.

"Awesome!" Centa said.

"What an extraordinary power." Leona stared at the Bay.

"It's in it's own wig. Controlling it will be very difficult." Ma Dookee analyzed

"Yes, it's really amazing. An un believably wild horse." Gingko held the Bey up high, "but that's a good thing, I think we'll be great friends. Google Peggysis-.."

"So here you are!" a voice said form above.

Everybody looked up.

"I finally found you!" Mossymoo said, "The herb is up, Gingko. Now come battle with me!"

Gingko stepped forward, a confused look on his face, "Um, and you are…?"

**The end of episode 1 of Bayblade: Let it ship! (or Bayblade Shipping Masters!) I really hoped you enjoyed this episode! Stay tuned for Episode 2!**

**P.S Too lazy to do Metal Fusion. Already wrote up Metal Masters. If you have any suggestions or you're confused about the names, PM me and I'll be glad to tell you. **

**Until then, PLEASE REVIEW! **

**BYEZ! :D **


	3. A Shipping Challenger!

**YES I am back with another chapter! Wow, 5 reviews? C'mon! I need to be getting more! But anyway, thank you all for reviewing! I'm so glad to have a head start on this! :D**

**Maybe the episodes will go out of order by season, don't know completely but anyway enjoy episode 2 and Let It Ship!**

"I finally found you, the herb is up, Gingko. Now! Come battle with me!" Mossymoo challenged.

Gingko looked confused, "Um, and you are?"

The spotlight came onto Mossymoo again,

"Huh. Who am I?" The Unicorn shipper jumped down from the rock with an awesome landing,

"My name is Mossymoo. Mossymoo Kadooyeah. The world's strongest shipper, I'm number one, ya hear me?"

Gingko and the others gasped, "Did you say you're the world's strongest shipper?"

"Yup, I'm number one pal."

The group began forming a small circle, with Gingko quietly asking, "Hey, have you guys ever heard of this Mossymoo Kadooyeah guy?"

"No. Never." Ma Dookee replied quietly.

"I have never heard of him, either." Centa added.

Mossymoo stood up, curios about the secret chit-chat.

"Well, since he's calling himself the world's strongest." Leona Arcade-O quoted, "He might be pretty good, right?"

"Horse feathers," Kitty doubted, "Any joker can just call himself the strongest."

"Hell-o?!" Mossymoo called.

Gingko faced him, "We'd think it's good for you to call yourself the world's strongest shipper."

"What?!" Mossymoo couldn't believe it, and ran over to him, screaming, "Ginnnnngko! Battle with me now!"

"And just what makes you think I wanna battle with you?"

He quickly cut him off, "Cuz you won the competition, to decide the strongest shipper, battle shippers, didn't you? Why was there such an important tournament while I wasn't around? It's not fair, I tell you."

"Oh, I see, he should've been there, I guess," Centa and Ma Dookee said in a glum mood.

"That's exactly right!" Mossymoo pointed out, "If I competed, I would've won for sure, hands down,"

The Unicorn shipper took an I-phone out of Gingko's pocket, "But instead of me, this goofy texting lunatic guy's the champ!"

"Hey! Who are you calling me a goofy texting lunatic guy, huh!?" Gingko asked in sudden defense.

"You, that's who!" Mossymoo pointed out, "The texty lunatic who cheated me out of my championship."

"WHAT!? Your championship!?" Gingko said in shock, but then he realized, "Oh, wait. Now I remember."

"Coo-coo." Centa and the rest of them said.

"So hear me now everyone!" Mossymoo said, "I am challenging you to a battle, Gingko. I will defeat you and prove that I am a stronger shipper. Do you hear me!?"

"Alright, Mossymoo Kadooyeah, I will accept your challenge." Gingko confirmed.

"Gingko!?" the group called.

"Sure why not?" he pulled out his Bay, "I've been itching to battle with this Google Peggysis ever since I got it. Let's battle Mossymoo Kadooyeah!"

"Now you're talking. Better put up that phone, Gingko."

"C'mon!" Gingko called, pulling out his launcher,

"3!"

"2!" Mossymoo counted.

"1!" they said together,

"Let it Ship!"

"Wait guys!" a voice interrupted their launches. Peggysis made a random beeline around the crater, as if the mailing top was drunk. Stacker kept repeatedly ramming into a rock as if it was showing out rage and stupidity towards its owner.

"Oh! Not again!" Mossymoo sighed as he rolled his eyes in annoyance towards the gift box now being held in his hands.

"Oh, why thank you!" Gingko happily gushed towards the mail man. He in return, complimented the Peggysis shipper a "You're welcome!" and the mail truck drove off, leaving a fresh envelope scent hanging in the air.

Mossymoo knew it was the same present over and over again, "Hurrah, a new launcher." He boredly muttered under his breath, completely not satisfied with the result.

"Awesome!" Gingko hugged his new shipping launcher and attached his Bay on it.

"Time to get to the real thing!" Mossymoo struck his launching (or shipping?) pose and the action told Gingko to do the same thing.

"Alright Mossymoo! 3!" Gingko counted.

"2!" Mossymoo continued with a focused expression.

"1!" they both said.

"LET IT SHIP!"

"Okay, Google Peggysis! Show me your power! Show me what you can do now!"

"Good luck!" Mossymoo said, "Roy Stacker and I won't lose to anyone."

Stacker charged forward, clashing on Peggysis simultaneously, slowly pushing the legendary Bay.

"What kind of a Bay is that?" Centa asked in amazement.

"Google Peggysis is getting rag dolled." Ma Dokee warned.

"How do like that? It's Stacker's birage attack." Mossymoo said from across Gingko.

"Not bad, but Google Peggysis has a few more tricks to _show-you._ Gooo Peggysis! Let him have it!"

A hurricane force with a bunch of text messages such as _LOL!, YOLO!, OMG!, BRB, FYI, GO FOK YRSLF, _and _R U GAY?_ emerged from the energy ring, almost blinding the watching crowd.

Mossymoo coughed, "Wh-what?"

The hurricane swirling with text messages grew into a large tornado that almost reached the sky.

"Woah! What awesome power!" Gingko shouted in awe, his arms spread like he's controlling it, "Amazing! Amazing Peggysis!"

"Keep going! Charge, Stacker!" Mossymoo commanded.

The Unicorn Bayblade galloped forward, dodging the rocks that were chipped off from Peggysis's awesome move.

"Hang in there!" Mossymoo shouted.

As soon as Stacker and Peggysis touched, it created a grand spark like a distant star, but then, Peggysis left and started heading for the rocks.

"Peggysis!" Gingko called, "Ehuh, where are you going!?"

Mossymoo also watched what Peggysis was doing,

"Huh?"

The legendary Bay headed for the opposite direction, making Gingko command one more time, "Uhh, hey!"

Peggysis kept on doing this.

"Stop it, Peggysis!" Gingko cried.

As soon it hit the last rock, it came tumbling down, trapping the Bayblade.

"Huh! It's trapped!" Mossymoo said, "Get it now, Stacker!"

Stacker came from behind a stone and straight for Peggysis while, still trapped under the rock, it was gaining energy, when suddenly the rock exploded.

"Grrrr….. Ahhhhh!" Gingko covered his eyes.

As soon as Stacker came, Peggysis slowed down in spin and knocked the Bay out, far and wide.

"Stacker!" Mossymoo ran after it.

With the dust cloud clearing out and Gingko sliding down the crater to see….. the legendary Bay was still spinning.

"What just happened here?" Ma Dookee asked.

"Huh?" Centa slid down the crater, too, to see Gingko there kneeling down for the Bay.

"Peggysis?" Gingko asked curiously and stared at the top.

"Hey, Giiinnngko!" Centa bleated, "That was awesome! Google Peggysis's first battle!"

Gingko turned around, "But you can't call that a win, now, can you?"

"Huh!?" the rest of them gasped.

"I wasn't able to control it at all. Peggysis sent messages on it's own!"

"On it's own?" Ma Dookee repeated.

"I thought so." Kitty said, "Even going to such lengths to get a new Peggysis, if you can't control it, you won't be able to use it in battle."

Gingko sighed.

**~X~**

Meanwhile, Stacker was caught by a small stone in the running river.

"Stacker! Where are you?" Mossymoo called and began wading to the Bay.

"There it is!" he picked it up, "It's not over, Gingko. I see why you won the battle shippers tournament, but don't think it ends here because I don't give up that easily. The fact is that the stronger our opponent is, the more fired up Stacker and I get."

He stood up, pointing his Bay towards the sky,

"Get ready, Gingko! Next time, I will defeat you!"

**~X~**

With Kitty and Leona returning to the WBBSA HQ, Gingko, Centa, and Ma Dookee caught up to them.

The cat turned around, "Gingko, there's nothing to worry about. Google Peggysis chose you, no one else. So, you surely be able to master the wild horse it is. Have confidence in yourself."

"Right, I understand." Gingko nodded.

The mailing horn blew.

"Goodnight, Gingko."

**~X~**

The next morning, at the Bay pit, Ma Dookee came back without an argument and Gingko told her on how he found the legendary Bay, the mailing analyzer was surprised.

"Now then, time to thoroughly examine this."

Ma Dookee hopped on her chair and connected Peggysis to her computer.

With a single scan complete, a window popped up followed by a _Ding!_

"Huh? What's this?" she questioned as she opened up her inbox and a female voice happily said _You have Mail! :D_

"Oh, why thank you!" she said as the mail brought up a 3D rotating model of Peggysis.

"This Bay has quite a low center of Gravity, and it's most unique feature is in its performance tip. See? Look."

Gingko, Centa and Tyson (Who's Tyson!?) leaned forward.

Ma Dookee continued, "Spikes poke out in the opposite way of the direction it spins. When this happens, it should create an unbelievable amount of text messages and signal strength by using T-Mobile's unlimited 4G data plan. So guys are you following me?"

"So, what was it?" Gingko asked.

"What was what, Mail Brain!?"

"What do you mean what? Ma Dookee, you're the one who said the reason why it ran wild was probably because some text messages were warped or damaged, so you would examine it, remember?"

Ma Dookee took this easy going, "What!? No problem, I'm on it!"

Typing away, the computer beeped again.

"Huh?! No way!"

"Yeah, what is it? A new e-mail? What gives?" Centa asked.

"This Bay is completely undamaged, there's not a single scratch on it! Is this really an ancient Bay, Gingko? I don't believe it! It seems like a brand new one!"

"Peggysis must have been protected by the rock it was buried in." Centa remarked.

Ma Dookee looked at him, "At any rate, it wasn't a defect in the Bay that made Peggysis run wild and send random texts to other Bays, that's for sure."

"So, then that means I haven't been able to master it at all." Gingko sighed.

"Gingko!" a voice said.

"Huh!?" he turned towards the door, followed by the others.

"I know you're in there. Quit dodging me and get out here!" he continued.

Running up the curvy stairs, they found Mossymoo Kadooyeah.

"What's his deal again?" Centa said.

"The self proclaimed number one shipper." The three said in unison.

"What?!" Mossymoo said, "Don't give me that self proclaimed stuff. Today I'll win and prove it to all of you that I'm the world's strongest. That I'm number one, you got it?"

He pointed at Gingko, "So battle with me, Gingko!"

Not only looking at a challenged Mossymoo Kadooyeah, Gingko could also see a figure spying on them. It disappeared before Gingko recognized Lee-Yen, the Lakota shipper.

**~X~**

"Let It Ship!"

An explosion caused Mossymoo to run after his Bay,

"No! Stacker!"

But then he turned around, "You got lucky! Don't think this means you've won. I'll beat you yet, mark my words, got it?"

"Fat chance! No matter how many times you try, it will end the same way! Gingko won't lose to a guy like you!" Centa called after him.

Then he started thinking, _But I gotta give it to him. Chasing Gingko all the way here? That Mossymoo Kadooyeah guy is sure is persistent. _

"It's no good!" Gingko said.

"Huh?" the Sissyttario shipper turned around.

"I still wasn't able to control it! Why won't you listen to a word I say, Peggysis?"

Then Centa had an idea, "Gingko."

"Huh?"

"Please battle with me." The he begged.

"Centa?" Gingko faltered.

"Practice makes perfect. Mail it again and again to memorize the Bay's habits, locations and characteristics with your body and mind. If you do that, you'll surely be able to master it."

"Centa. You're right. Sitting around here complaining won't help, will it?"

Gingko stood up for his best friend, "Alright, let's do this Centa!"

"Cool, Gingko!"

"I won't go easy on you…"

"Hey buddy! That's my line!"

"3!" the shipper held up his grip shipcord launcher.

"2!" Gingko did the same.

"1!" they said together.

"Let it Rip! Heeaaahhhh!"

**~X~**

After the practice battle, they walked through Messenger Park, hoping that it's just the two of them.

"It really is a wild horse, just as Kitty said."

Gingko started, "It won't be easy to master."

"Yeah….. but," Centa started.

"Hey, I know, Centa o'l buddy. I'm not gonna give up that easily, okay? I will master it, no matter what!"

"Yes!" Centa added with excitement.

A few more steps and they spotted Mossymoo on top of the concrete stairs, "Gingko!?" he called.

"Huhhh… Give me a break." Gingko found him annoying now.

"You gotta be kidding!" Centa said, with Gingko's support.

"Battle with me again! I'm not the same opponent that I was before. The number one shipper in the world is always evolving."

"Huh! You're getting really annoying. Give it a rest, Kadooyeah!" Centa said.

Gingko stared at the Unicorn shipper, "There's something about this guy. He has that look in his eyes. Never doubting that he'll win. Those are the eyes of a true shipper."

He accepted the challenge, whipping out his Bay and text launcher, "Alright, Mossymoo Kadooyeah, I'll give you a good battle if that's what you want. C'mon!"

"Huh!?" Centa's attention came to Gingko.

During the battle, an explosion of text messages occurred and Mossymoo had to go after his Bay, "Stacker!"

"Some guys just never work out." Centa remarked.

"Battle me now!" Mossymoo challenged.

Another battle caused another text messaging explosion.

"Stacker!" Mossymoo called.

This time, Gingko was enjoying his freedom in the feed court. "Give me a burger….. ahhh!" when all of a sudden, Mossymoo appeared outside of the window of the Feed Court, ready with his Bay.

"No fair!" the Unicorn shipper wailed.

The last explosion of text messaging fury caused Mossymoo to run after his Bay.

Determining to win and claim the on who's the world's strongest shipper, they had their final battle in Messenger Park.

"It's not over, yet!" Mossymoo said, Stacker and Peggysis clashing on each other.

"Good work, Stacker! Way to go, buddy!" Mossymoo praised his Bayblade.

Meanwhile, Peggysis began to move in a circular motion, with its blue aura texting in power.

"It looks like Peggysis's texting attacks aren't hitting the mark as much as before." Centa analyzed the battle and most likely showed support for Gingko than Mossymoo.

The fight continued when Centa realized, "Or maybe it's just my imagination."

By now, Stacker caught up with Peggysis, pushing the legendary Bay again to one side until Mossymoo called, "Stacker!"

"Slow down, Peggysis!" Gingko commanded with a wail.

Peggysis flipped upside down and slid over to the park benches, 10 ft. away from the spinning Unicorn bay.

"What a bummer." Mossymoo said after the defeated battle.

"Peggysis!" Gingko ran over to his bay and stared at it. "No matter how many times I text, I can't get control of you! Why?"

Mossymoo and Centa caught up with him.

"I'm still not giving up, you hear what I'm saying, Gingko? Ya hear me?" Mossymoo suddenly pointed his finger at the Peggysis shipper's face. "You're going down and that's that!"

The Unicorn shipper ran towards the ship docks, with Centa calling behind him, "What? Kadooyeah!" and started chasing him.

**~X~**

A few minutes later, Mossymoo was out of sight. Centa panted, and jogged down the docks.

"Oh, Mossymoo is pretty fast. I'm sure he came this way. But, where did he get to?"

Turning around the corner, he jogged his way down until he heard a familiar voice, "You can do it, Stacker!"

"Huh?" the Sissyttario shipper suddenly realized.

There was Roy Stacker, riding a bunch of wooden logs (Yee-haw! Since when did wooden logs appear in ship docks?) attached to strong heavy duty ropes.

"Yeah! All right! Keep it up! Go!" Mossymoo cheered while Stacker mistakenly didn't see an oncoming log that hit the Bay, making it slide to a corner.

"Noooo!" Mossymoo wailed.

"Almost had it!" Centa said.

"Huh?!" Mossymoo jumped back in shock as if the little shipper was a monster, coming to devourer the unicorn shipper. "Hey! What are you doing here? You're a friend of Gingko's."

"So, that's it. Gingko asked you to come down here and join my shipping company, is that right?"

"He would never do something like that!" Centa defended for his best friend.

"Well then. You won't tell him what you've seen here, agreed?"

"No, I won't." The shipper argued back.

"I don't believe you. Do you promise?"

"Yeah, I promise!"

"Oh yeah? Do you really?"

"Really! Really!"

As a joke, Mossymoo was now playing with Centa in a friendly way, "Really, really, really, _really!?_"

"_Really, Really, Really, Really, Really, Really, Really, REALLY!"_

"Weally?" Mossymoo started again.

Suddenly, a random director came out of nowhere, and gave out a thumbs-up. "That dialogue was so amazing, Mossymoo! You're now chosen for our new movie! Care to have some lemonade for a short break or wanna mess with our little buddy Centa over here? What do you say?"

"Uhm, okay. But where did you come from?"

"Lemonade? Okay! Go ahead buddy! Have a glass!" the director completely ignored Mossymoo's question and encouraged him to have a swig.

Mossymoo obliged and thought that this whole thing was very weird. Where did he come from at a perfect timing? How did he know that this was an episode and not a movie? Pff. Don't get me wrong. This clearly is a lampooning MFB parody for the shipper's sake. Anyway, as soon as Mossymoo finished drinking his lemonade, the director encouragingly took the glass from his hands and gave out a jovial wink in both him and Centa's direction.

"Good luck guys!" the director said and waltzed away into a portal that appeared out of nowhere.

Silence ensued the mail dome as Mossymoo and Centa stared at each other in the eyes, awkwardly waiting for one of them to nervously break the silence. Centa volunteered to speak it out.

"So…." He started, nervously twiddling his thumbs together. "Do you wanna get back to what we were doing earlier?"

"Sure, buddy! It's not like we're gonna play stare eyes for the rest of our life!" laughed Mossymoo, then both of them got into their positions and playfully continued the rant, "_Really, Really, Really!?"_ Mossymoo continued.

"_REALLY! REALLY! REALLY! REALLY! REALLY! REALL-…."_

"Centa." Mossymoo sighed.

"_-REALLY! REALLY! REALLY! REALLY! REALLY! RE-…"_

"Centa!" Mossymoo tried again with direct attention.

"_REALLY! REALLY! REALLY! REALLY! REA-…_"

"_CENTA!_" Mossymoo's temper found him annoying now and decided to push Centa off his feet. The opposite reaction also caused Mossymoo to do the same thing.

They both fell on their backs, deciding to do their perky introductions.

"My name is Centa Yamyeah. Nice to meet you." he said in a sleepy way.

"I'm Mossymoo Kadooyeah."

"I know, you're the world's strongest shipper, right?"

"Hmm, that's right." He pulled out a cylinder mailing box and ripped it open. Surprisingly, it was a hearty can of Cheetos, and politely offered some to Centa. "Want some?"

"Yeah, thanks!" Centa picked one and munched on his first bite, only for his eyes to start watering.

"Tasty, right?" Mossymoo asked with feedback, "Ultra spicy, hot, chili flavoured."

"You're putting too much of it off! Eating it with out even wincing!" Centa couldn't take the heat.

"Really? Nah, this is nothin."

"Moving on, can I ask you something Kadooyeah? What's with the world's strongest shipper thing, huh?"

Mossymoo thought about this while he took another bite out of his Cheetos, "I'm not right now, but someday I'll become the world's strongest shipper for sure, believe you me. So I started calling myself that just a little bit early."

"Just a little bit?" Centa repeated with utter bored ness.

"Huh! So you don't believe me, huh?" Mossymoo faced the Sissyttario shipper with an understanding expression on his face. "Listen to me, if you work hard, anything is possible. That's why I'm busting my hump so that I'll be able to beat any shipper, anywhere in the world. That's my deal. So you just watch, Centa! I'm gonna be the number one mailing shipper on the planet, baby!"

_Wow, this guy sure knows what he wants._ Centa thought.

"So tell me, what is all this stuff?" the little shipper continued asking, staring at the wooden logs the size of construction pipes now hanging low above the ground.

"This stuff? It's my secret weapon for winning against Gingko, that's what."

"Secret weapon?" Centa quired.

"Absolutely." Mossymoo said with pride. "So the next time we hook up, Gingko's gonna be on the losing end."

**~X~**

Gingko and Ma Dookee continued walking towards the end of Messenger Park, when they reached a construction mailing site.

"I'm impressed you showed up, Gingko!" Mossymoo appeared right in front of him. "I thought you'd run for the hills!"

"Why would I bother running? I'd just turn around and you'd be texting along behind me!"

"You know it." Mossymoo said.

"We all know it!" Centa added.

"Better get ready, Gingko. Today you're going home a loser."

"Yeah, right. You say that every time. You're a broken record!"

Mossymoo chuckled. "No! It was Centa! He was being the broken record!"

"Hey!" Centa defended himself in an unfair tone.

"Re-Really?!" Gingko almost wanted to laugh.

"What? It's true!" Mossymoo persisted, looking at Centa with flames in his eyes as if like the Unicorn shipper was saying _You'd better not lie this time._

Centa zipped his mouth shut and truthfully 'sent' a paper airplane whizzing it's way towards Gingko. Once the Peggysis shipper calmed down, he curiously picked it up and unfolded it.

In shaky green writing, it read:

_Dear Gingko Haygano,_

_Please don't listen to Mossymoo over here. He's a 'Mr. Buttditski' (as Yay calls him.) We used to be best shippers since you saved me from those stupid annoying Face painters led by the said leaders: Kyoyo Tatargummybears and Becky Hanway. You were the one who made me become an actual experienced shipper. Together with you and the others, we actually defeated Ryugi and L-Drugo. (Not to mention Dojo and Duck Goof and the rest of the Duck Nebula.) Now that the World Shipping Championships are coming, I'm going to join your shipping team in order to beat the others in the Mailing Competition. _

_Your best shipping friend,_

_Centa Yamyeah!_

_P.S With Mossymoo calling ME a broken record!? I DIDN'T DO THAT!_

_It was in fact Mossymoo Kadooyeah. :)_

Gingko now smiled at the letter as he folded it up and placed it into an envelope.

Mossymoo, seeing that with anger, turned to face Centa with disapproving look, "Hey! What did you just send him! What was that all about!?"

Centa now hid himself behind Gingko as he peeked between the Peggysis shipper's legs to see the ever tempered Mossymoo steaming with silent rage.

Sighing with frustration, the Unicorn shipper gave up and stared hard at Gingko in the eyes, flames of determination roaring with a heated scene, while Centa read Mossymoo's mind, _What's he thinking?_

To the shipper's surprise, he already whipped out his weapon for a battle. Gingko did the same.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Ship!"

"WAIT!" the mail man cried.

Mossymoo now made the thermometer explode with annoyance, "WILL YOU GO AWAY ALREADY!?"

Screeching at the mail man with fury, the poor guy whispered a "I'm sorry." and placed the boxes at their feet. The truck drove off in a hurry as Gingko now chuckled at the sight of what just happened.

"Don't you start laughing, Gingko!" Mossymoo muttered with an angry warning.

"What's funny, Gingko?" Centa wondered.

It was too funny for Gingko to blurt it out, that Mossymoo was determined to know. Badly.

"Spit it out already!" he persisted.

Ma Dookee then volunteered to say it, chuckling, "Mossy-moo. You just made your own mail man take refuge to the mail truck, meaning…" she proceeded to laugh even more.

"What? Say it already!" he begged.

"You didn't get your SUPER ULTRA RARE DELUXE UNICORN WHOPPEE CUSHION!" she then ROFLed.

"What!?" Mossymoo screeched with defeated appall. "How did you guys know on what I ordered over Amazon!?"

"We looked at your computer screen while you were out taking a wiz in the WBBSA HQ." Gingko blurted out the truth with a light tease at the end.

"Is this true?" Centa whispered. Ma Dookee nodded.

"Fine then! I won't let you have it!" Mossymoo declared as he whipped out a new grip launcher and Gingko did the same.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"LET IT SHIP!"

Both of the Equestrian Bayblades clashed on each other, like this battle is going to last forever in rival ship terms.

"Go Stacker! Show him what hard work and discipline can do for you!" Mossymoo shouted.

Peggysis immediately dodged Stacker and re-payed the Unicorn with an amazing clash.

"Nice move!" Gingko cheered.

"Woah!" Centa also was amazed. "Peggysis's attack isn't hitting him at all!"

The swift clashing continued while Centa thought,

_Amazing, he's so much faster than before._

Mossymoo gave out an evil chuckle.

Centa, watching the battle with amazement, started realizing something was wrong, _Now I get it! It was special training. Stacker was recreating Peggysis's attacks. Kadooyeah really intends on winning this thing. _

He continued watching the battle with awe.

_Kadooyeah was memorizing Google Peggysis's moves while they were battling. Now he knows them all and he's using that knowledge against Gingko. How? Gingko doesn't know even how to control Peggysis yet! _

_This Mossymoo Kadooyeah guy is quite the shipper._

The battle continued when Gingko commanded at his Bay, "Don't let him get away, Peggysis!"

Suddenly, the winged horse charged for Stacker.

As Peggysis came up on Stacker, the Unicorn bay teleported and suddenly appeared from behind the legendary bay.

"It disappeared!" Gingko said with shock.

"Gingko, behind you!" Ma Dookee called.

Suddenly, Stacker was catching up on Peggysis.

"Where did he come from?" Gingko asked in shock.

"At the moment, Stacker was attacked by Peggysis, it stopped so suddenly." Ma Dookee analyzed, using a new DELL laptop that she recently ordered off of Ebay, "And somehow dodged the attack."

"Uh-huh. But how did he do it?" Gingko wanted more.

"The secret on how it's able to move like that must be in the performance tip."

She brought out a 3D rotating model of Stacker. "Stacker's performance tip has a sharp point coated in rubber that gives it both mobility and stamina. This is what makes it possible for the Bay to speed up and stack itself so suddenly on top of many objects. Fantastic! Roy Stacker D125 CS! What an amazing Bay!"

"C'mon, Peggysis!" Gingko cheered.

"I've got you now!" Mossymoo said, "Get him! Get him, Stacker!"

As the unicorn bay caught up with Peggysis, they touched, it created a spark like a distant star.

"Ahhhhh-uhahhhh!" Gingko couldn't believe his final defeat again.

Stacker pushed Peggysis into a stack of important documents. This was the third time that happened.

The legal papers from the huge stack rose up 20 ft. high into the sky. The remaining shredded debris from the stack fell like raining snowflakes in slow motion onto Peggysis. Stacker moved away from the mess and into his owner's hands.

"No way!" Centa said.

"I did it! I won! I won!" Mossymoo cheered.

Gingko and Centa ran up to the legendary Bay.

"Amazing, I can't believe Peggysis has…. The legendary Bay actually lost." Ma Dookee remarked.

"Peggysis?" Gingko kneeled down and dug for the winged horse.

"What did I tell you?" Mossymoo appeared beside him, "The reason why you were able to beat me before was all thanks to that Bay's power. But that's not enough. The shipper and the Bay have to be a team. Stacker and I work together with one heart and mind. Our power is unlimited. We won't lose to anybody."

"One heart and mind." Gingko suddenly realized. "He's right Peggysis, you and I weren't working together as a team."

_Peggysis wakes up from his sleep. "Whoops! Did I miss something?"_

Suddenly, the vision played back to where Gingko found the legendary Bay.

"You chose me, but I just been trying to control you, instead of trying to _understand _you."

_Peggysis: Dimwit! I can't fully understand you because I have a hard time talking to you while I'm trying to battle. I can't hear. Can't you tell that I'm deaf! *remembers quote from chapter 1* Whoops! Never mind! I can hear you. :)_

Another flash back to where they were saying goodnight to Kitty, "Google Peggysis recognizes the texting bay spirit that lives in you." The cat remarked.

"Do you think so?" *poof*

-"It's true. Even though you sympathized with my texting spirit, I- I didn't even try to feel your texting spirit, did I, my friend? I'm sorry, Peggysis."

As soon as Gingko said that, a blue spark ignited in the face bolt of Google Peggysis.

"Woah." Mossymoo wondered.

"Gingko!" Ma Dookee called, "What's going on?"

"So please," Gingko continued, feeling the glow all around him, "Let me feel your spirit, the wild Google Peggysis's spirit."

"Woah! What is that?" Mossymoo asked in awe.

The glowing Gingko stood up and attached his Bay to his launcher, "Here we go! Google Peggysis!"

"What's that? What's happening?" Centa said in confusion.

"Google Peggysis's power is massive!" Ma Dookee couldn't believe it.

"_Let it Ship!_" launching forth the Bay, the spinning top showed a holographic image of a text message.

_PGSIS IS AWSME! LOL!_

The legal papers from the previous battle began spinning rapidly around the Bay. The rest of Gingko's friends had to cover their eyes with their arms.

"Go, Google Peggysis!" Gingko cheered.

With the Legendary Bay circling around the huge mail box (Another One!?), it made an enclosed wave of Wi-fi symbols, surrounding Gingko inside it.

With the blue aura waves shooting up in the sky, there appeared the real form of Peggysis. Bucking its head up in a tired way, the winged horse lazily sat down at his laptop in mid-air as the aura waves disappeared and returned to the normal landscape.

Gingko had the right time to say it, "Special Move! _Signal Strength booster Attack!_"

With the winged horse neighing, he pressed 'Enter' on the keyboard with his hoof and the holographic text message of Peggysis appeared again, this time as _Can't beat Pegasi SWAG!_

As it was returning the gained aura waves now into a blue text messaging beam, It's target? A stack of dolla dolla bills homie!

_LOL!, YOLO!, OMG!, BRB, FYI, GO FOK YRSLF, _and _R U GAY?_ shot everywhere as Gingko's friends tried to evade them. The explosion continued when the blue aura waves began decreasing and it only showed Google Peggysis spinning in the middle of the crater.

A few seconds of clouds past by and there was the Centa on his phone on top of Mossymoo Kadooyeah.

"That was intense!" the Unicorn shipper exclaimed.

"You- you did it Gingko!" Centa ran forward and hugged him with joy. "You finally mastered the new Peggysis!"

"Looks like it!" Gingko caught his Bay in mid-air, "Thank you Kadooyeah! It's all thanks to you."

"What?!" Mossymoo was now jealous. "What are you talking about? You're battling down there! Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, WRONG!"

Skidding to a halt, he faced Gingko with a raging look, "I beat you so that makes me number one! Understand me? Number One!"

"What? Wait a minute! What about all the times I beat you, huh? What about that!"

"That doesn't matter! No matter how many times I lose, if I defeat you even once, I'm the new champ!"

"Well then. Battle me once more, right now!"

"That's the way to ask! You should say 'Please battle with me, _Master Kadooyeah!_'"

"You dreamin, pal!"

"No, you are! Beg me for a rematch!"

While they were arguing, far away, observing them behind a rock was the same spying guy, Lee-Yen.

_Huh! So that's Gingko Haygano, the guy who went battle shippers!_ he thought.

"No I'm number one!"

"Yadi Yadi! Youre the number one chuckle head!"

"No! You are!"

"Youre the number one chuckle head, you! Number one manity!"

They continued arguing till dawn.

**Finally, episode 2 complete! Wow. You guys are really liking this parody! I tried my best to make it as funny as I can. That's what parodies are supposed to be like that, right? WOOT! 9 Reviews! They shall keep on coming! LOL. Yes, who was the Damn Hu Zhang member that was spying on them? Find out in Episode 3, Coming Soon! Please post a review! :D**

**BYEZ!**


End file.
